Az Agysebész
by Shakespearelover
Summary: Primula L. a kozmikus Agysebész új pácienst kap, csakhogy siklója elakad a világok közötti ugrásban. Húsz évre marad a Halán, s mikor végre megérkezik a kijelölt világba, szembesülnie kell a ténnyel, hogy a beteg, akit kezelnie kellett volna, meghalt. Vagy mégsem? De mit csinált húsz éven át Primula a Halán? És miért jelennek meg Asgardban a Tűz Óriások? És mi az a Ragnarök?
1. Chapter 1

Az Agysebész

Mindig is megterhelt a világok közötti ugrálás, ez sem történt másként. Az ügy sürgős volt, ezt mondta Asgard királya, én pedig sosem ellenkezhettem. Csakhogy a szuperszonikus szenzorom sem volt határtalanul terhelhető és a két legtávolabbi világ közti utat sem bírta elakadás nélkül. Ami az illeti, épp egy kozmikus háború kellős közepébe estem.

A szenzor köré űrsiklót építtettem még évezredekkel korábban, nem volt nagy, de nem is észrevehetetlen. A teleportáció során sok égési kár és horpadás keletkezett rajta, a vezérlőfülke üvege pedig megrepedt. Minden második utazásom után ez történt, de nem kellett különösebben aggódnom, a munkám megfizethetetlensége miatt a megbízóim gondoskodtak a javításról, de ha nem is értettek a technológiához, alig fél napot dolgoztam rajta a tovább állásom előtt. Ezúttal viszont volt okom dühöngeni. Odin kifejezetten könyörgött, az ügy pedig írása szerint nem tűrt halasztást.

Nem tudom melyik világban kötöttem ki, a szenzor szinte megbolondult, Helheim és Jotunheim közé saccolt, ami nem volt túl nagy haladás. Helheimből indultam, volt egy kis gond a király lányával, de megneveltem. Alig ugrottam egy dimenziót.

A füstöt legyezgetve köhögtem, kinyitottam a vezérlő fülke tetejét. Földöntúli hörgések és fegyvercsattogások hallatszódtak mindenhonnan. A gép előtt, mögött, mindenhol furcsa, rég nem látott lények harcoltak, így jobbnak véltem, ha becsuktam a sikló ablakát, s még a megmaradt energia segítségével, párszáz mérfölddel arrébb portáltam magamat. Sziklás volt a vidék. Sötét és csöndes, ami éppen kapóra jött. Nem szerettem hangzavarban dolgozni.

Felmértem a kárt, szerencsére nem volt olyan hatalmas, mint szokott lenni. A silóm jobb szárnyán bíbelődtem, mikor az árnyékom kétszer hosszabbá, s valamivel szélesebbé vált. A sziluettet bámulva tettem le a regeneráló lapocskát, ekkor éreztem, ahogy a kemény, hideg fém a hátamhoz nyomódott.

– Hogy merészeled a földemre tenni ocsmány gépedet? – dübörgött a visszaszólást nem tűrő hang. Félmosolyra húztam a számat. Lehetett az illető akármilyen teremtmény, király, varázsló, velem nem vetekedhetett, az egyetlen és utolsó Kilenc Világ béli Agysebésszel. Kihúztam magam, s lassan felé fordultam, de úgy tűnt, az általam várt egyszerű lény igenis félelmet keltett bennem. Szinte két méter magas, kék, sötét tekintetű harcos férfi volt. Elhűlve meresztettem el a szememet, végtelennek látszó életem során egyszer sem szálltam szembe kree-kel.

Szólásra nyitottam a számat, de torkomon akadt a hang. A férfi nem is akármilyen kree volt. Hanem Ronan, a vádló, Thanos fia.

–Én… - dadogtam, aztán észbe kapva felálltam. Még a szárnyon állva is alig értem az orráig. – Bocsáss meg, a siklóm kizökkent a pályájáról, csak néhány órát vennék igénybe. Megsérült a vezérlő rendszer, nem indul el, csak ha megjavítom. Ígérem, estére nyomom se lesz!

Ronan szigorúan mért végig, újra és újra.

– Mégis ki vagy te? – dörmögte.

– Hogy én? Nos… én vagyok a… kozmikus Agysebész, Primula L. Huffdottír.

Jókedvűen kezemet nyújtottam, ő pedig vonakodva ugyan, de óvatosan megfogta. Hatalmas volt az enyémhez képest, mégis olyan gyengéd. Ronan tanácstalanul nézte a kézfejemet, másik kezével leeresztette a hosszúnyelű kalapácsot, én pedig azonnal dolgozni kezdtem, agyhullámaim azonnal az övéire kapcsolódtak. Belekaptam néhány érzékeny szálba és a sötétség elé húztam.

* * *

– Odin, Asgard királya, bocsásd meg késésemet, de most itt vagyok! – kiáltottam már a belépve a trónterem hatalmas arany ajtaján. Csönd volt, az ősz hajú férfi semmitmondó arccal tekintett rám, én pedig már azonnal tudtam, hogy nem fog egyhamar megbékélni velem. – Sajnálatom magasra hág, Odin, a siklóm kitért a Hala bolygóra és csak…

– Húsz év – vágott félbe. A döbbenet szinte szétmarcangolt, hiszen csak egy-két hónapra maradhattam, hogy hirtelen közbelépő páciensemet jobb belátásra térítsem. Közelebb mentem, felkocogtam a lépcsőn. – Húsz év semmiség lehet az olyanoknak, mint te, vagy én. Csakhogy épp ugyanannyi esemény történik alatta, mint Midgardon, vagy a Halán.

Leültem vele szembe, a lábtartóra, kikerekedett szemekkel fürkésztem. Ha tényleg éveken át időztem Thanossal és a családjával, akkor életem kezdett igencsak lehanyatlani. Volt, hogy egy hétig kezeltem a betegeket, volt, hogy két napig. De most még húsz év sem volt elegendő?

– Mérhetetlenül sajnálom! De még elkezdhetem, nem?

– Loki meghalt.

Elhűlve dőltem előre. A kezéért nyúltam, hogy részvétet nyilvánítsak, de érzékelőim erőtérbe ütköztek a bőre felé közelítve. Megmerevedtem. Zöld szemeibe nézve már azonnal tudtam, hogy nem Odin ült Asgard trónján. Csak egy utánzat. Egy nagyon furfangos utánzat.

– Jól szórakozol? – kihúztam magam, szigorúan tekintettem rá. – Loki…


	2. Chapter 2

Szememet forgatva követtem őt.

– Húsz éven át sikerült megtévesztenem Asgard egész népét, erre meg jössz te, átkozott agy kurkász…

– Sebész – javítottam ki, de rám se hederített.

– Kicsit korábbra vártalak, már kezdtem azt hinni, végre felmondtál, te a híres Primula L., Virág, Doki és még sok más néven szereplő némber.

– Lehetnél kedvesebb is, nekem is vannak érzelmeim!

Loki megtorpant, résnyire húzott szemekkel bámult rám. Pár pillanatig csöndbe maradt, aztán mély levegőt vett.

– Kötve hiszem – ezzel tovább indult. Sértődötten indultam utána, ellöktem fekete copfomat a vállamról, aztán összefontam mellkasomon a karjaimat.

– Talán tényleg nincsenek, de könnyedén befolyásolhatok másokat! Téged is!

– Touch'é, de csak ha engedném! – bólintotta, sétálás körben fordult meg a tengelye körül, hogy rám nézhessen. Nem ismertem a szót, amit először mondott, talán valami új kifejezés lehetett, s el is határoztam, hogy egyszer rákérdezek. – A fenébe is, nem maradhattál volna a Halán? Megfeledkezhettél volna Odin kispolgári kéréséről, vagy meghalhattál volna…

Zavartan vontam fel szemöldökömet, de inkább nem mondtam semmit. Furcsa elképzelései voltak, de tetszett, ahogy szenvedett a jelenlétemtől. Még csak megölni sem mert, elvégre ki voltam én? Na, igen… az Agysebész. Önelégülten mosolyodtam el a háta mögött, nézelődni kezdtem. Nem is értettem miért játszott idegenvezetőset, ismertem Asgardot, mint a tenyeremet. Habár az a folyosó, amin haladtunk alig derengett. Lángoló fáklyák világították meg előttünk az utat, a falak, az oszlopok, a padló, minden aranyból volt. _Odin és a megalomániája…_ – rosszallóan ráztam a fejemet. Ennyi érték mellett nem csodáltam, ha évente megtámadták a palotát.

– Odint hova raktad? – kérdeztem hirtelen, mire hümmögött. – Nem ölhetted meg, érzem az auráját.

Egy pillanatra hátranézett a válla fölött, értetlenül húzta fel a szemöldökét.

– Vagy úgy, az auráját… azt hitte meghaltam, Thort sem látta egy ideje, Odin-álomba szenderült, úgyhogy beraktam egy börtönbe. A falakat mágia itatja át, bárki jár arra, azt hiszi, egy éj-tündér kuporog a sarokban. Ne aggódj, Odin igazi luxust kapott. Ha felébredne, van víz, és csak meg kell húznia egy kötelet a jobb falnál. Kijelöltem egy szolgálót, hogy majd vigyen ennivalót.

– Azt hiszed, ott marad? – morogtam. – Ő Odin. Akármilyen egyszerű és mocskos, mégiscsak Asgard igazi királya.

– De nálam van a botja! – vigyorogta. Megpróbáltam beérni, hogy mellette mehessek, kíváncsi voltam az arcmimikájára, az agyhullámai sosem voltak elegek.

– És Thor? Ő hova lett?

– Letett a trónról. Pedig azt hittem, majd ki kell átkoznom Odin alakjában. Megkönnyítette a dolgomat, a halandó nő mellett akart maradni. Azt hiszem, öt gyereke van… vagy hat?

Elismerően hümmögtem.

– Frigga Odinnal van? Kétezer éve nem láttam, a szó szoros értelmében, eléggé hiányzik.

– Nekem is.

Szinte megtorpantam a döbbenettől. Azonnal az agyhullámai közé furakodtam, de ő kilökött, így megragadtam a vállát, s a szemébe néztem. Megálltunk. Az emlékei mind sötétek voltak, alig láttam valami világosat. Ott volt Frigga, ahogy a hologramja eltűnt, aztán egy őr, Frigga halálát közölte, és a szétvert szoba. Mérhetetlen düh. Csak az volt. Vörös. Fekete. Lángok. Malekith.

Elengedtem. Lehajtott fejjel léptem hátrébb, hátam a falat érte. Loki kétségbeesve kapott a fejéhez, szemeibe könnyek gyűltek.

– Mi a fene volt ez, Virág? – lehelte. – Mintha láttam volna… ami történt veled… én láttam, ahogy… ki volt az a kislány?

Felkaptam a fejemet. Elfelejtettem töröltetni a réges-régi emlékeimet. Ez a művelet kétoldalú volt. Míg én az ő fejében kutattam, előtte is megnyílt egy ajtó.

– Pár évezrede voltam Niflheimben. A kislány a király lánya volt, akkor ölték meg, amikor odaértem. Őt kellett volna kezelnem, de előbb került bajba, mint azt gondoltam – mondtam lassan. – Ne törődj vele, majd törlöm…

– Mi? – lihegte.

– Törlöm az emléket. Mit gondolsz, miért nem őrültem meg eddig? – ráztam a fejemet. – Csak tudni akartam, mi történt Friggával.

– Láttad?

Nem válaszoltam, lehajtottam a fejemet. Szerettem Friggát. Anyám helyett anyám volt, az egyetlen, akivel probléma nélkül beszélhettem bármiről, ami történt velem. Nem is mertem elképzelni, milyen nehéz lehetett Lokinak, aki számára Frigga volt az egyetlen… Túl sok sötétség volt a férfiben, túlzottan is kemény volt a fa, amibe fejszémet vágtam.

Loki még mindig engem fürkészett, aztán a kezemért nyúlt.

– Gyere! – meghúzott, aztán elengedett. Nem volt olyan sündisznó, mint amire emlékeztem, de nem is bántam. Eléggé sok keménységet kaptam már.

– Tulajdonképpen hova?

Nem mondott semmit, csak vezetett. Mikor viszont egy lépcsősor után cellák kezdtek sorakozni két oldalról, gyanakodva méregettem. Nem zárhatott be, egyszerűen megakadályozhattam, még a szándékot sem bírtam kibogarászni a sok hullámból. Loki ismerte a módszereimet, elég sokszor látott dolgozni – Asgard teli volt elmebetegekkel – és kifejlesztett egy képességet, amivel csakis akkor bírtam belepiszkálni a gondolataiba, ha megérintettem. De ez veszélyes volt, az előző próbálkozásommal is fél sikert arattam, belelátott az én fejembe. Nehéz dolog volt ez az empátia, és hiába dolgoztam évezredeken át a szabályozáson, mindig volt egy kiskapu.

Megállt egy méteresebb cellánál, háta mögé rakta a kezeit.

– Ezt szántam neked – jelentette ki. – Az enyémből pont ráláttam, ide soha senkit nem raknak, túl nagy a luxus. Önként bemész, vagy rugdossalak?

Enerváltan tekintettem rá, aztán sóhajtottam.

– Te is tudod, hogy nem zárhatsz be! – összefontam karjaimat. – Különben is… egy cellából nem tudnálak kezelni.

– Ó, mert nagyon is szeretném, hogy hass az emberségemre! – mosolygott rám szarkasztikusan.

– Loki, őrült vagy, ha azt hiszed, ebben a porfészekben élek tovább.

– Jó kezekben lesz a nép – megragadta a karjaimat, és közelebb húzott magához. – Odin belebolondult a gyászba, nem tudná vezetni a világot, Thor naiv és szerencsére le is tett a trónról. Én viszont pontosan tudom, mit hogyan kell csinálni.

– Akkor miért nem küldesz el? – értetlenkedtem, aztán ahogy meredt a szemébe lassan rájöttem. – Mégis csak szeretnéd, hogy kezeljek!

– Emlékszem még, Primula L. Láttam, hogyan „kezeled" a betegeidet. Emlékeszem, amikor a megszállt Fandralt gyógyítottad. Emlékszem, ahogy ordított a fájdalomtól, te pedig csak nézted… csak egy gépezet vagy, egy berregő, csavarokkal töltött test. Más sem érdekel, csak a kísérletezés, azt mondod tudomány, de ez kínzás. Nem kérek ebből, Virág…

Lökött rajtam, hátrébb léptem. Komoran nézett a szemembe, én pedig feljebb emeltem a fejemet.

– A gyógyszert senki sem kéri, Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

Lokinak téveszméi voltak. Fandral csakis azért érzett fájdalmat, mert ellenállt a benne élő gonosz. Helheim hercegnője azonnal együttműködött és nem panaszkodott a kezelés után.

Ami pedig a „gép" testemet illeti… sokat kísérleteztem. Meg akartam találni a módot, amivel nehézségek nélkül tehettem a jóért. Igen. Vannak apró chip-ek a kezemben, a nyakamban és a szemem mögött, ahogy az összes kozmikus Agysebésznek is. Kapcsolatot létesíthettem bármelyik kultúra technikáival, irányíthattam a siklómat és a szabályozhattam képességemet, amit a természet adott nekem. De ettől nem lettem egyszerű gép. Milliméteres fémdarabok nem tettek élettelen hústömeggé. Igenis éreztem, voltak fájdalmaim, voltam boldog és szomorú, csak épp ügyesen blokkolhattam mindezt. A chip a nyakamban egyszerű agymosó volt, minimális felejtő opcióval. Ezt az áldozatot meg kellett hoznom. A gonoszt lassan kiirthattam az univerzumból… habár, mikor még több kozmikus Agysebész volt, mindez egyszerű feladatnak ígérkezett. De egyedül voltam. Teljesen egyedül…

Loki a trónon ült. Egy almát dobált már jó ideje. A semmibe révedve gondolkodott, tudatosan kizárva engem. Még csak nem is érzékeltem az agyhullámait, felettébb idegesítő volt.

– Miért „Virág"? – csattant hirtelen a kérdés. – A Dokit, Csavargót, Sebészt még megértem… de ez nem fér a fejembe… miért pont Virág?

– Talán… – kezdtem, s feljebb ültem a pamlagon. – Mert a második nevem Levendula, de Odin utálja a levendulát és sosem emlékezett a Primulára, így inkább csak Virágnak hívott.

– Odin agyában is turkáltál? – vigyorodott el.

– Az ő kezelése után döntöttem egy újabb chip mellett, ami blokkolja a gondolatolvasást – jelentettem ki, ő pedig elkapta az almát, izgatottan dőlt előre. Elmosolyodtam. – Mocskos egy ember, király létére – kacsintottam.

– Áruld el mi képesztett el! – kérlelt.

– Például, hogy nem Frigga Thor anyja…

Loki szinte extázisba jött, nevetése jóízű és rég áhított volt. Már nem akartam hozzá tenni, hogy Frigga viszont az ő vérszerinti anyja volt. Túlzottan sok lett volna neki, és annyira bonyolult, furmányos, hogy nem is hagyott volna békén, amíg el nem magyarázom. Frigga Laufey ágyasa volt, mielőtt Odin elvette volna, Loki pedig a Jég Óriásra maradt. A háború alatt Frigga kérte meg Odint, hogy hozza el a kisgyermeket. Így vált érthetővé, hogy Lokinak varázsereje volt, és tulajdonképpen csak félvér. A gondolaton felvontam a szemöldökömet, s összehúztam magamon a takarót.

Újra beállt a csönd. Néhány őr lézengett a palota ajtajánál, a folyosókon. A pamlag, amin kucorogtam, Lokival szemben helyezkedett el, láttam, amikor már kótyagosodni kezdett a fáradtságtól, én pedig kihasználtam az alkalmat, és ahogy az ellenkezése gyengült, belenyúltam az agyhullámaiba.

– Meg se próbáld! – ijesztett meg, s kinyitotta a szemét. Álszentül mosolyogtam, de belül átkoztam magam. – Inkább mesélj nekem! Ott van az a sikló, vagy mi…

– Egyszerű. Hat nép technikája alapján építettem, külsőleg olyan, mint egy midgardi űrsikló. De ez szuperszonikus, gyorsabb a hangnál. Van egy szenzor, ami tulajdonképpen multifunkcionális. Hallottál már az Idő Lordokról?

– Egy keveset.

– Az utolsótól, a Doktortól kaptam. Fordít, regenerál, utat mutat, mindenre jó. Távvezérléssel is beindíthatom, ez a chip… – felemeltem a jobb karomat, lecsatoltam a karvédőmet és a szürke, körömnyi pontra mutattam. – Ha megnyomom, akkor tudok parancsot is adni.

Loki a fejét támasztva bámult rám.

– Ez mind olyan idegen. Ez a Doktor…

– Nem találkozhattál vele… én is csak véletlenül – vontam vállat. – Egyszer elvesztettem egy páciensemet. Még a niflheim-i kislány előtt. Annyira magamba roskadtam, hogy céltalanul indultam útnak, nem akartam folytatni a sebészetet. A teleportáció során beszippantott egy repedés a tér-idő spirálon. A párhuzamos univerzumban landoltam, ott találkoztam a Doktorral. Ő is a népe egyedüli, utolsó tagja volt. Rádöbbentett valamire, folytatnom kellett a munkámat. Akkor adta nekem a szenzort és bezárta a repedést, mikor visszajöttem.

Nem mondott semmit. Levette a sisakját, végigsimított fekete haján.

– Az univerzum hatalmas… annyi galaxis és felfedezetlen bolygó vár még ránk… több minden van a Kilenc Világon kívül, amit… még látnom kell.

– Ezt csinálod? Újra és újra? – lesütötte a szemét. – Nem tölt el közönnyel egy idő után?

– Ez az életem, Loki – visszapattintottam a karvédőmet. – Erre születtem, ezt _kell_ csinálnom, amíg világ a világ. Nincs más, aki ezt tenné, senki más nem képes rá. Nem hagyhatom cserben a népemet… legalábbis a büszkeségét, ami megmaradt. Te is ezt tennéd.

– A lojalitás sosem volt az erősségem.

– Ez valamiért nem lep meg – vigyorodtam el. Mosolygós hümmögéssel hajtotta le a fejét, úgy nézett fel rám.

– Mindig is csodáltam a kitartásodat. Mikor elterveztem, hogy kilököm Thort a helyéről, csak rád gondoltam…

– Ó, és most érezzem ettől jól magam? – megtámaszkodtam a háttámlán, kis meglepettséggel méregettem a _királyt_.

– Felőlem okolhatod is – lábait keresztbe rakta a trón karfáján, a plafont kezdte tanulmányozni, mélyet sóhajtott. – Milyenek a csillagok… Muspelheimben?

Megmosolyogtatott, hogy még emlékezett, honnan is származtam. Hátrahajtottam a fejemet és gondolkozni kezdtem.

– Éppen olyanok, mint itt… de… délre van egy csillagkép, ami minden évben megfordul a tengelye körül. Levendula alakja van. Arról kaptam a nevemet is. Hiányoznak azok a képek…

– Olyan sok világban jártam már – vette át a szót, még mindig a plafonra meredt. – Nyilván kevesebbet, mint te, de azért én is láttam valamennyit… de mindig csak háború miatt… nem láttam máshol éjszakát. Pedig milyen gyönyörű is, mikor ismeretlen csillagképeket böngészhetünk, te már csak tudod, nem igaz, Virág?

Mosolygott. Őszinte mosoly volt.

– A Halán, mikor leszállt a sötétség, gyakran ültem kint egy sziklán. Megpróbáltam az emlékezetembe vésni minden egyes képet – meséltem. – De az otthoni mindennél szebb.

Kíváncsian fürkészett, fejét a trón támlájának döntötte.

– Miért maradtál ott? – kérdezte.

Gyilkos pillantást vetettem rá. Nem álltam készen az emlékezésre, direkt időzítettem a szenzort, hogy csakis akkor engedje vissza a képeket, ha már eltűnt a szívemből minden érzés és végre visszatért a keménység, egykedvűség. Loki farkasszemet nézett velem, mikor már megelégelte a hallgatást, felült a trónon.

– Mit csináltál, Virág?

– Harcoltam a kree hadsereg ellen és narancslevet ittam a brit királynővel.

– A brit királynővel? A Halán? – felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Hadifogoly volt, a kapitány szerint jót tett a jöthunöktől kölcsönvett áporszarvas emésztésének – résnyire húztam a szemem. Mindketten tudtuk, hogy amit mondtam, csak válaszkerülés volt, de legalább nem kérdezett többet. Pár pillanat múlva kuncogott, aztán nevetésben tört ki.

– Meg kell hagyni, a humorod éppen olyan, mint kétezer éve! – letörölt egy kósza könnycseppet. – Le merném fogadni, hogy ilyen volt kilencezer éve is…

– Majdnem egyidősek vagyunk, fél istenke! – forgattam a szemem.

– Tudod, egészen meglep, ahogy hatsz rám – gondolkodott el hirtelen, töprengve nézett el a vállam mellett. Az állát kezdte dörzsölni. – Legalább huszonöt éve meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy önfeledten kacarásszak egy olyan emberrel, akit ráadásul szinte nem is ismerek.

– Ez egy mellékhatásom.

– Nem kaptam meg a figyelmeztetést! – vigyorogta gunyorosan. – Már nem is bánom, hogy nem zárattalak be. Lehetnél az udvari bolondom.

– Rád férne az alvás, Asgard királya! – ráztam a fejem. – Kezdesz magadon kívül beszélni!

Engedelmesen helyezte újra kényelembe magát, s mikor már lehunyta a szemét, még így szólt:

– Hát, akkor szép álmokat, kozmikus agy kurkász!

– Sebész – javítottam ki, de már aludt is. Lassan én is vízszintesbe mehettem volna, Loki elővigyázatosan védőkört rakott az agyhullámaira, még csak nem is próbálkozhattam. A fejemet rázva húztam feljebb magamon a takarót. Reméltem, hogy gyorsan végzek Lokinál. Vissza kellett mennem a Halára…


	4. Chapter 4

– _Apám, talán kedvedre lesz a nő, akit foglyul ejtettem neked! – dörmögte Ronan, s rántott még egyet a láncon, amivel összekötötte kezeimet. – Boszorkány lehet…_

– _Mint mondtam, kozmikus Agysebész! – javítottam ki vagy századszorra, de úgy tűnt, nem nagyon érdekelte a pontos megfogalmazásom._

_Nem sikerült túlzottan a gyors gyógyítás, túl sok világos agyhullámba kaptam bele, ő pedig észrevette, és rögtön azt feltételezte, hogy valami furmányos boszorkány vagyok, akit valami Nebula vagy Gamora küldött. Nem igazán értettem vele egyet, csakis Nebuláról hallottam, de sosem találkoztam vele, és nem is terveztem. Az meg csak tett a lapátra, hogy Ronan úgy döntött, az apja elé visz, hátha kivégeznek. Nyilván megszökhettem volna, csak egy kis elektromos sokkot kellett volna előidéznem, de kíváncsi voltam Thanosra._

* * *

A fény lassan ébresztgetni kezdett, s ahogy kinyitottam a szememet, elém tárult Asgard palotájának igazi csodája. A trónterem úszott az aranysugarakban, a Nap minden egyes kis résen bevilágított. Loki a trónon ült, állát támasztotta, miközben a semmibe révedve pislogott.

Az álom villámcsapás volt, talán az utazás során megsérült a szenzor emlékblokk része. Nem kellett volna ennek is beugrania… de nem rémültem meg, tartanom kellett magamat, ahogy azt bármelyik másik Agysebész is tette volna. Nem hátrálhattam meg holmi érzelmek miatt.

– Jó reggelt, Csínytevés mestere – ásítottam hangosan, ő pedig érdeklődve kapta fel a fejét, nézte, ahogy kinyújtózkodtam. – Unalmas a reggel?

– Mondhatni – vont vállat, aztán megdörzsölte a szemét. – Alig aludtam valamit, akkora volt a nyüzsgés az éjszaka közepén.

– Miről maradtam le? – döbbenten méregettem. Sosem voltam jó alvó, egyszerűen nem fért a fejembe, hogy nem ébredtem föl bármiféle hangzavarra.

– Heimdall kétségei közt rohant elém, azonnal rájött, hogy nem Odin ül itt… – kezdte, elvigyorodott. – Van egy lelki társad, no, csak… már épp lefejezett volna, de akkor meglátott téged és hümmögve letette a kardját. Azt mondta, „ha bántod, véged, ha ellenkezel vele véged, és ha nem sikerül kigyógyulnod… nos, véged." Aztán még egy kicsit bámult téged, megjegyezte, hogy alig ismert föl, általában fehér köpenyt viselsz, mint a Midgardi professzorok, és hogy valami Olga még mindig keres, végül elment.

– Olga? – elmeresztettem a szememet. – Nagyjából nyolc évszázada gyógyítottam ki az öccsét és nálam maradt a naplója… lehet, hogy vissza kéne vinnem… kedves Heimdall, ő legalább törődik velem.

– Ez nem minden, kiengedte a börtönből a Három Harcost és Sif úrnőt is… hosszú volt az éjszakám. Minden esetre megértették a helyzetet, és segítenek fenntartatni a látszatot. Ó, és Hogun üzeni, hogy ha lesz időd, keresd meg!

A férfi elvigyorodott, aztán gyanakvóan méregetett, de én csak leintettem. Hogun is jó barátom volt, csakhogy ez a kérése nem bájcsevejre invitált. Mikor utoljára találkoztunk, megesküdött, hogy addig fogja tépni a hajamat, amíg vissza nem adom neki azt a pár emlékképét, ami a Siffel folytatott futószerelméhez kapcsolódott. Csakhogy Siftől jobban féltem, aki direkt megkért, hogy soha vissza ne adjam. Aznap túl sok bort öntöttek a garatra.

Sok minden fűzött Asgardhoz, ha jobban belegondoltam. Sok jó és sok rossz. Fandral volt az egyik a sok közül, aki nagyban befolyásolta a gyógyítási módszereimet, Odin pedig furcsa elhatározásokra késztetett. Frigga volt a mentsváram, Thor az ivótársam, és Volstagg érdekes történeteket tudott mesélni. Addig a pillanatig nem is tűnt rendellenesnek, hogy Lokival nem nagyom érintkeztem. Pedig a tudás csak úgy vonzott, és Loki önmagában egy tudásforrás volt.

– Mik a terveid? – vetettem föl hirtelen, mire ő lázas gondolkodásba esett.

– Várok, amíg Odin felébred… csak az a gond, hogy ez már… nos, kétséges.

Először nem akartam elhinni, de rá kellett eszmélnem, hogy Loki hangjában igenis aggodalmat hallottam, szemeiből kétségek és félem tükröződött. Mintha minden otthoniba egyszerre akart volna kapaszkodni azok után, amit tett, és helyettesíteni akarta azt, amit elvesztett. Habár mindig ő volt a csöndes, sarokban ülős, nem akart egyedül maradni. Talán ezért sem üldözött el maga mellől. Olyan magányos volt…

Nem tudom, hogy lelkiismeret-furdalás üldözte-e, vagy csak egyszerűen szerette volna védeni azt, aki mindaddig nevelte, nem törődve a sok titokkal és hazugsággal, amivel elrontott mindent… csak azt tudtam, hogy kezdte megérteni mi volt a fontos a nélkül, hogy bármiféle képben befolyásoltam volna, és ez mindenképp csak jót ígért.

– Visszaállítottam Asgardot a helyes kerékvágásba, de itt nincs vége, mint azt te is jól tudod. Az uralkodásnak vannak hátulütői, és nehéz terheket nyom a vállra. Nem szórakoztató és nem is játékszerű az, amit tennem kell ezen a trónon.

– Azt hittem, örülsz, hogy végre mindenki fölött állsz – hátsó szándékaimat jól elrejtve pillantottam rá. Nagyon is kíváncsi voltam a véleményére.

– Hát persze… – nevette gúnyosan. – Bárkit irányíthatok, gondolom, erre utalsz… kedves Primula L., nagyon is tévedsz! – elkomorodott. – Csak békésen akartam élni, azt csinálni, amihez épp kedvem volt. Mikor Odin bejelentette, hogy Thor fog uralkodni, egyszerűen pánik félelem lett úrrá rajtam. Hogy is vezethette volna az a nagyra nőtt vadkan mind Kilenc Világot? Minden ünnepségen a pad alá itta magát és az ékesszólást is csak részben tulajdonította el. Egy király legyen mindig az észénél és a nyelve se hagyja cserben, mert arra mindig szüksége lehet! Odin beleőrült Frigga halálába, úgy viselkedett, mint a megbokrosodott telivér, de jó nem származott a cselekedeteiből. Nem érdekelte, milyen sorsa küldte volna Asgard jó népét, a bosszú édes ízét akarta nyaldosni az ajkáról. De én nem hagytam. Én még a gyászban is voltam oly józan, hogy Thor felelőtlensége után is visszatérhettem ide…

– Thor megváltozott, miután Odin kiátkozta. Te is tudod, mit tett, és azt hiszem, bölcs király lett volna belőle.

– De mint mondtam, letett a trónról, habár azt az első időkben nagyon kívánta. Nem hiszem, hogy szerette volna annyira a népet, hogy tökéletes királyukká vált volna. Gyűlölöm ezt a munkát, Virág, untató és magányos. De itt maradok és segítek, mert ezt kell tennie egy igazi királynak.

Elégedetten mosolyogtam. Nem is kellett segítenem rajta, a gondolatai a helyükön voltak, és ahogy észrevettem, félreértették őt. Már mehettem is volna vissza a Halára, de érdekelt, hogyan is akarta megoldani az elkövetkezendőeket. Elvégre attól még, hogy Odin képét fölvéve simogatta Asgard bibis buksiját, várva, hogy nevelő apja újra életre kapjon, még szóba jöhetett, hogy az igazi Odin elhalálozik álma közben, és nem hittem volna, hogy Loki kibírta volna az egész életét az ő alakjában.

– Megnézhetem Odint? – lerúgtam magamról a takarót. Loki döbbenten nézett fel rám. – Mi az? Attól még, hogy a nevemben kozmikus Agysebész szerepel, még érthetek az igazi orvosláshoz is.

Megadóan állt föl, levette a kétszarvú sisakot. A fejével biccentett, hogy kövessem, elindult az egyik aranypadlózatos folyosón.

Kezdett igazán érdekelni a dolog.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanos felismert. A fehér köpenyem árulhatott el. Gúnyos mosolyra húzta száját és felemelkedett a sötét trónról. Ronan erősen tartott, vibráló szemeit még véletlenül sem emelte rám._

– _Ugyan… ő nem boszorkány… – nevette Thanos vontatottan, lesétált a lépcsőn. – Ő a legrosszabb rémálmod, fiam. Primula L. Huffdottír, ha nem tévedek…_

– _Gondolom sosem szoktál – kihúztam magamat, mire Ronan szorítása erősebb lett._

– _Muspelheim hercegnője – egyre közelebb jött hozzám, kezdett monologizálásba váltani a helyzet. Végig a szemembe nézett, de hiába próbált rám ijeszteni. Nem ő volt az a kizárólagos személy, aki ismerte úgy nevezett „titkaimat" azokban a galaxisokban. – A Tűz Óriások királyának egyetlen lánya. Ott várt rád a trón, a hatalom, olyan erők, amelyekről az asgardiak csak álmodhatnak. Vajon mi késztetett erre? Miért szöktél meg? – Thanos megállt egészen közel előttem. – Ó… – úgy tett, mintha rájött volna. – Kiátkoztak…_

_Ronan csodálkozva kapta felém a fejét, de nekem még a szempillám sem rebbent. Semmitmondó tekintettel néztem fel Thanosra._

– _Kiátkoztak, mert egy olyan képességgel születtél… – mögém lépett, erre Ronan elengedett és arrébb húzódott. Gyanakodva döntöttem fejem oldalra, de nem fordultam meg. Thanos a fülem mellett sziszegte kifürkészhetetlen szándékú szavait. – Amivel az egész világot uralhatnád._

_Mondanivalója súlyos volt, némileg eszembe juttatta, mennyire hatalmas is volt az erőm. Elégedetten húztam fel az orromat, az éjszakai eget, vagy inkább az űrt kémleltem._

– _Veszélyes vagy, Agysebész… – ujjai végigfutottak a gerincemen, kirázott a hideg. Lassan újra elém lépkedett. – Erős lélek egy gyönge testbe zárva…_

– _Akkor nem láttál még edzeni, nagyobb a tricepszem, mint Thor Odinsonnak! – vinnyogtam és gyilkos pillantást vetettem Ronanre, mikor ő lekicsinylően hümmögött. Thanos mélyen a szemembe nézett._

– _Egy ilyen erőt nem kellene múlandó sorsokra pazarolni…_

_A felismerés villámcsapásként ért. Elhűlve tettem egy lépést hátra._

* * *

_**Loki szemszöge**_

– Igen… – motyogta Virág, ahogy Odin nyitott szemét vizsgálta.

– Mi az?

– Semmi – vont vállat, szemöldöke magasra kúszott. Sóhajtott és elmosolyodva támaszkodott az ágy keretére. – Nem kell túlzottan aggódni, semmiféle zavart nem érzékeltem a szívritmusában, a gondolatai Frigga körül forognak, amolyan keserédesek. Aggódik a világokért. Nem hall és nem lát, ez az Odin-álom most más. Azt hiszem, kimerült, inkább pihentető, mint nyugtató. Ha jól kalkulálok, nagyjából három vagy négy hónap és felébred. Nem lesz hosszú.

– Hála az Ősöknek! – sóhajtottam megkönnyebbülten. – Az agyamra megy Kvasir, meg az inspirációs zagyvasága.

Kvasir az inspiráció mestere, istene volt és azt hitte, hogy Odin lelke felvidul majd a történeteitől, meg az ösztönző monológjaitól. Csakhogy én hallgattam őt végeredményben és a tapasztalatom azt vallotta, hogy a képességeink túlzott használata csak a romlást hozza.

Virág elégedetten bólogatott, összefonta karjait a mellkasán, újból sóhajtott. Mandula szemei a szokásosnál is boldogabban csillogtak, sötétbarna haját különleges módszerekkel fogta egyszerre kontyba és lófarokba; még a csavargatással is a medencéjéig ért. Érdekes páncélzatot viselt, sokkal inkább tűnt kree harcosnak, mint kozmikus agy kurkásznak… sebésznek. Mikor legutóbb láttam, rövid haja volt, a válla fölött végződött és mindig azt a hosszú, fehér köpenyt hordta. Kíváncsi voltam, vajon mi adta az okot a változásra.

– Itt maradok egy darabig, de csak mert nem akarom, hogy Heimdall ok nélkül nyisszantsa le a fejed! – mondta hirtelen, én pedig érdeklődve felkaptam a fejem. – De akkor lesznek szabályok, ó hatalmas király. Először is, nekem nem adhatsz parancsokat, sőt, én dirigálok majd! Meggyőzöm a Három Harcost, Lady Sifet és Heimdallt is, hogy semmi bajod nincsen, és aztán elmegyek.

– Dolgod lenne? – gyanakodva méregettem. Sosem sietett sehova, néha még grimaszolt is, ha mennie kellett. Szerette Asgardot, már ahogy az emlékeim mutatták. Talán Frigga halála ijeszthette el, vagy épp volt valami egyéb elintézni valója, ami viszont nem tűrte a lustaságát.

Virág csak a vállát vonogatta, lecsatolta magáról a díszített vállvédőt, kinyújtózkodott.

– Csak mennem kell, ennyi az egész.

– A Halára, nem igaz? – kérdeztem, miközben kiléptünk a cellából a hideg folyosóra. Virág megtorpant, szinte neki mentem. Dühösen pördült felém, szemei villámokat szórtak.

– Mégis mi közöd van hozzá?

Nem mondtam semmit. Virág hivatalosan is leleplezte magát. Egyrészt valami olyasmire készült, ami tiltott, vagy épp titkos volt, másrészt nagyon is fontos, ha ennyire védeni akarta. Gúnyos vigyorra húztam a számat, de ő éppen úgy tekintett vissza rám, ahogy az előbb. Közelebb léptem hozzá, csöndesen kérdeztem:

– Csak nem dühös vagy, Primula? – vontatott hangomra csak idegesebb lett, kidagadtak erei a homlokán. – Rosszul tettem fel a kérdést? A Halára mész, de miért?

Már épp szólásra nyitotta a száját, de mintha meggondolta volna magát, hátat fordított nekem és tovább ment a folyosón. Alig tudtam beérni, majd hogy nem repült. Elkaptam a karját és visszarántottam.

– Nem viselkedhetsz így velem szemben, én… – kezdtem, de a mondatom felénél váratlan pofon érte az arcomat.

– Én vagyok a főnök, Loki! – sziszegte, én pedig döbbenten tettem egy lépést hátra, aztán észbe kapva komorodtam el. Talán túlzottan is puhánnyá válhattam az évek során, de a méltóságomat nem veszíthettem el egy nővel szemben.

Mikor folytatta volna az útját, megragadtam a vállát és baljós tekintettel a falhoz löktem. Elálltam az útját, erősen fogtam, vigyáztam, nehogy belekapjon az idegeimbe a halántékomnál. Lefogtam a kezeit is, ahogy szorosabban nyomtam.

– Hogy merészelsz… – vicsorogtam. – Engem… Asgard királyát megérinteni? Te szánalmas lény… – egy pillanatra, mintha a kétségbeesést láttam volna szemeiben tükröződni. Levegő után kapkodott. – Azt hiszed, van hatalmad felettem? Hát majd meglátjuk!

Könyörgőn nyögött fel, talán pont ott nyomtam, ahol megsérült az utazás során, de a tekintélyem visszanyerésének érdekében nem engedtem vissza kegyelmes énemet. Lehetett ő akárki, nekem nem parancsolt.

– Én leszek a főnök – tettem még hozzá lassan, érthetően, közben még közelebb hajoltam hozzá, alig egy-két centi választhatott el minket. – És amíg azon a trónon ülök, te fogsz engedelmeskedni nekem, nem érdekel, milyen jelző van a neved mellett, Primula L. Az én uralkodásom alatt te egy senki vagy, megértetted?

Kiszabadította a jobb kezét, de csak súrolta a halántékomat, így egy enyhe görccsel megúsztam, még volt erőm a földre teperni.

– Loki, elég! – hallottam a mennydörgő hangot a bejárat felől. Már csak a Három Harcos hiányzott… Fandral szúrós tekintettel segítette fel Virágot, míg Volstagg rám emelte a fegyverét. – Ne hidd, hogy megúszod, te kígyó!

– Milyen hízelgő – húztam össze szememet. – Csak a szabályokat fektettük le a kisasszonnyal, azt hiszem, teljesen érthető voltam!

Virág nem nézett rám, lihegve kapaszkodott a fenyegetőmbe, kikerekedett szemekkel bámulta a padlózatot. Sokkal gyengébb volt, mint az előtt. Már csak hitte, hogy bárkit meg tudott állítani. Még emlékeztem, amikor senkit sem kellett halántékon érintenie ahhoz, hogy görcsöt kapjanak, könnyedén megszökhetett verekedés nélkül és a fizikai ereje is figyelemre méltó volt. De ott, azon a börtönfolyosón felsült. Valamitől, vagy valakitől sebezhetővé vált… ami az ő szempontjából hatalmas gondokat jelentett.

Minden esetre megbukott a terve, hogy majd megint úgy rángat mindenkit, mint maga Odin; és a tudat, hogy csak ennyire volt szükség a leleplezéséhez, több önbizalmat adott. Már nem volt olyan kilátástalan a helyzet, leszámítva azt, hogy harcolni nem volt ajánlatos vele, mert ha legyőztem is, én jártam rosszul. Voltak páran Asgardban, akik szívesen megszabadítottak volna a fejemtől bármilyen apropóval. Virág csak egy kolonc volt, minden jel szerint. Az Agysebész, aki berozsdásodott, akire már senkinek sem volt szüksége…

**A/N: Sajnálom, ez a rész rövid lett. Legközelebb igyekszem!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Köszönöm a biztatást, ez sem lesz ugyan hosszú fejezet :/ **

– _Vágyaidat gonosz szándék idézte; mocskos, undorodok rágondolni is! – sziszegtem, ahogy egyre hátrébb léptem Thanostól. – Te rühös lelkű kree…_

– _Nem tűrném más esetében ezeket a „szép szavakat" – förmedt rám. – De te oly sok lehetőséget tartogatsz magadban, melyet vétek lenne megfosztatni a létezéstől. Ronan! Tömlöcbe vele. Hét nap múlva hozd elém. Éhezzen és szomjazzon. Majd megtanulja, mire képes a „rühös", ha vaj helyett kavicsokkal próbálják kenegetni._

_Egyszerű mozdulattal nyomtam ujjaimat a közeledő Ronan halántékához, de ő, mint a kőszikla, állta a görcsöket, kihasználva döbbenetemet a derekamnál fogva feldobott széles vállára._

– _Ezt nem fogod megúszni, Thanos… – vicsorogtam még a kreenek, aki gúnyosan felnevetett._

– _A nyelved éles, mint a penge és életeket szelsz ketté vele, de elfelejtetted ki vagyok._

– _Tévedsz! – nyögtem, minden energiámat összeszedve nyúltam két tenyeremmel Ronan kapucnija alá, hogy a nyakára tapaszthassam őket. Az energia végigszaladt az idegrendszerén, szenvedve dobott le maga mellé, ő pedig lihegve a földön keresett támaszt. – Te felejtetted el, hogy ÉN ki vagyok…_

_Ezzel feltűrtem a fehér köpeny bal ujját, megnyomtam a csipet az alkaromon, és a legközelebbi sziklába öklöztem. Fényes áramkörök, aprócska villámok terítették be a területet, Thanosnak csak vádliját érték, míg Ronannek egyenest a szívét ragadták meg. Szerettem volna többet beleplántálni az elektrosokk manőverbe, de hallva a földöntúli üvöltést, és látva a könyörgő tekintetet az addig hatalmasnak vélt kree ivadékon, megesett a szívem. Nem tehettem semmit. Thanos csak vigyorgott, aligha megcsiklandozta az erőtér, ami elérte. Még apai aggodalmat sem nyújtott kínzott fia felé. Én viszont kötelességtudóan Ronanhez siettem, a hátára fordítottam, s meggyőződtem róla, hogy még magánál volt._

– _Nem szállhatsz szembe a kree néppel, hercegnő… emlékezeted mégse lehet olyan briliáns…_

– _Sosem találkoztam még veletek! – morogtam, segítettem a meglepett férfinak talpra állni._

– _Puhány vagy, mint az összes többi Agysebész. Milyen jellemző – hümmögte Thanos, intett levegő után kapkodó fiának, aki egy kis fáziskéséssel, na meg némi értetlenkedéssel, de újra a csuklóimat szorította. – Egy harcos legyen kegyetlen… ne sajnálja meg az áldozatát! Micsoda kis védőangyal… gyenge test, erős lélek… pontosan ez kell nekem… pontosan ez…_

– _Bármit tervezel, tudd, hogy inkább a halál sötét mellékutcáját választom, minthogy a te szolgálatodba álljak!_

– _Az apád is ezt mondta…_

* * *

Nem csak hogy felsültem a király előtt, de a gondolataiba látva meg is szégyenültem… azt mondta csak kolonc vagyok, már nem kellek senkinek… talán igaza volt… talán tényleg ideje lett volna visszavonulnom. Vagy eltűnnöm a galaxisokból. Kereshettem volna egy másik repedést térben és időben, de amint kimondtam magamban a gondolatokat, félredobtam a drasztikusnak ígérkező döntések hadát. Csak kapaszkodtam Fandralba, a kimerültségtől szenvedve remegtem, s levegő után kapkodtam. Sosem voltam még olyan gyenge. És ez csak egyet jelenthetett…

Másnapra összeszedtem magamat és valami csoda folytán kijutottam a palotából is, az űrsiklóm után kutatva csatoltam össze vértemet utolsó lépésként. Ahogy a királyi udvar füvészkertjét elhagytam, boldog kiáltások köszöntöttek a járművem körül. A Három Harcos és Lady Sif fülig érő vigyorral integettek nekem.

– Virág, jobban vagy? – Fandral aggódva méregetett, őszinte mosolyt küldtem felé.

– Az a kígyó még megbánja! – kacsintotta Lady Sif, de csak a fejemet ráztam.

– Volt oka a kiborulásra! Adjatok neki egy kis időt! – arrébb lökdöstem őket, hogy szemügyre vehessem a drágaságomat. Teli voltak karcolásokkal, de most nem az érdekelt. Valami szívni kezdte a fizikai energiámat, és csakis egy sérülés okozhatta a szárny alatt, valahol a hajtóműnél. – Nekem elhihetitek, nagyon is tudja, mit csinál… és azt hiszem, ő csinálja most a legjobban!

Fandral elgondolkodva dörzsölgette az állát, majd nekidőlt a sikló oldalának.

– Sajnos neked igen is hiszünk – jelentette ki Hogun. Mióta odaértem egy helyben állt és bámult, kezdtem frusztráltan érezni magamat, nem mellesleg, az a vészjós kifejezés, ami a tekintetében ült, már-már tébolyult volt. Ha az emlékeket akarta, jobb lett volna imádkoznom…

– Akkor ti is jól csináltok valamit! – kihúztam magam. A hajtómű volt nagyjából a tüdőm, és most teljesen szétroncsolt állapotban sistergett, szikrázott. – A királyotok bölcs és jószívű…

– Csakhogy épp álom fedi szemeit…

Volstaggra meredtem, kicsit furcsállóan, kicsit szégyenkezve hajoltam vissza az aljhoz, majd megjegyeztem: – Lokira értettem!

– Na, de Virág, te sem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy…

– Loki feladta az életét Asgardért! – vágtam Fandral szavába. Előkaptam egy aprócska csavarhúzót a csizmám szárából, megkopogtattam a szikrázó részt. – Bárhol máshol uralkodhatna, de visszajött ide, és óvó aggodalommal tekint Odinra még úgy is, hogy hajdani királyotok csúful átejtette, mikor pedig eljöhetett volna az ideje a békülésnek, csak tetézte az ellene elkövetett, kimondott vétkeket. Nem tudom, ki a jobb ember, nem is dönthetek e felől, csak azt tudom, hogy Loki már nem az, aki volt. Ma már egy felelősségtudó, megfontolt férfi… – a végét már csak úgy nyögtem, a csavarhúzóval lefeszítettem a hajtómű külső műanyag takaróját. – Egy olyan ember, aki nem hagyná cserben a népét.

– Nem közülünk való…

– De belenőtt a szerepbe! – vágtam vissza Lady Sifnek kicsit türelmetlenül, tanácstalanul méregettem a felismerhetetlenül szétroncsolt részre. – Eléggé asgardi ahhoz, hogy vezessen titeket, és ne szállj velem vitába, tudd, kivel beszélsz!

– Elnézést…

– Loki megvívta a harcát és visszavonulót fújt. Tartsátok tiszteletben mindazt, amit tesz. Mert ő Asgard érdekeit nézi, nem pedig a sajátjait. Nemesebb a szíve, mint melyet Thor, fivére visel erős mellkasán.

_**Loki szemszöge**_

Sosem éreztem még hasonlót, mint mikor elkaptam Virág egy-két mondatát, amiket a Három Harcoshoz és Lady Sifhez intézett. Kiállt mellettem, ami viszonylag megdöbbentő volt. Legalább egy napja nem is nézett rám, azt hittem, teljes lényével megvet, ahogy mindenki más.

– Nemesebb a szíve, mint melyet Thor, fivére visel erős mellkasán – fejezte be a mondatát, én pedig szinte elalélva torpantam meg. Volstagg azonnal észrevett, rémületében majdnem leesett a furcsa gép tetejéről. A csöndre Virág kíváncsian kukkantott ki a szárny alól, s mikor megpillantott, hüledezve fehéredett el. – Loki…

Éreztem, ahogy az arcom belepirult a hízelgő szavakba. Mindenem volt, csak nemes szívem nem. Virág pedig váltig állította a legjobbakat rólam. Megzavarodva bólintottam feléjük, folytatnom kellett az utamat Heimdallhoz. Hírekkel szolgált, épp hogy meghallottam a hangos beszédet…

– Nem hallgatóztam, esküszöm! – mentegetőztem. – Itt sem vagyok…

– Nem kell elmenned! – Virág felugrott, de Fandral lekicsinylő tekintetétől ő maga is elbizonytalanodva bambult el egy pillanatra. – Lesz mit megbeszélnetek.

– És meg is beszéljük őket, ha az alkalom megérkezett. Heimdall sürgetett, nem hagyhatom cserben. Na, meg szükségem van a hozott hírre, hogy léptemet a világ üteméhez igazítsam…

– Menj, nem sértődünk meg! – legyintett Lady Sif, én pedig ott hagytam őket.

_**Virág szemszöge**_

– Tombol bennetek az ész hiánya! – nyavalyogtam, s nem törődve reakciójukkal visszahajoltam a szárnyhoz. – Ha lenne mivel küzdenetek ott fent, ahol úgy tűnik, csak egy madár károg, már a királyotokat kísérnétek, bájcsevejre késztetve vigyáznátok kecses lépteit.

– Kecses? Csak nem a szimpátiát hallom ki szavaidból, Primula L.? – Fandral a másik oldalon nézett a szárny alá, meglepetten fürkészte az arcomat.

– Csak túloztam. Menjetek, és mint Odint annak idején, úgy támogassátok azt a védtelen szarvast! Sántít még az új rendtől és ti vagytok a mankói, de ha folyton a sarokban maradtok, hogyan jusson előrébb a gödrök mezején?

Volstagg minden zajocska szerint lemászott a siklóról, Hogun és Lady Sif is az ösvény felé indultak, amin Loki tűnt el néhány perce. De Fandral még mindig engem figyelt, nem igazán volt ínyére a követelményem, vagy épp csak igazam volt és a feje kongott volna, ha kopogtattam volna rajta valami kis furmányosságért.

– Még ha igazad is van… – kezdte. – Amelyben őszintén kétkedek… akkor sem tudom hová tenni hirtelen rajongásodat a kígyó után.

– Rajongás ez, vagy alattvalói tisztelet, Fandral? – egy hatalmasat ütöttem a hajtómű belsejébe. – Nem kellene összetéveszteni. Nem fordultam-e ugyan ezzel a tekintettel Odin felé?

– Szemedben ott alázat csillogott, most valami egészen más… a csillagokkal sem lehetne összevetni, a Valhalából kölcsönözted, tán elhunyt királynénk lelke szállt meg. Anyai szeretet ez, nem más, talán már nem is szeretet, inkább cseréljük a t betűt egy l-re, és m-re, lássuk, mit hoz a sors…

– Gyáva, aki érzelmet még a száján sem képes kihordani, és letörlek, hű harcos, mert ez se nem anyai, se nem kedvesi szeretet. Jámborságra kényszerített a cellák folyosóján és úgy tűnik, könnyen változtatott makacs lelkemen.

– Bolondokat beszélsz.

– Talán épp most józant először.

Nem szólt többet. Aprót bólintott és maga is a király után eredt, ahogy azt kértem. Nem mosolyogtam győzelmemen. A vég közeledett, éreztem. Az űrsikló lassan kezdett leválni az idegrendszeremről, és habár a tüdőbajt megúsztam volna, a hivatásomat nem teljesíthettem többé. Mit ért a kozmikus Agysebész jármű nélkül?

A következő ütésnél oldalamhoz kaptam, majd' szétszakadtak bordáimon az izmok, de tűrtem a fájdalmat, vissza kellett állítanom a helyes működésre.

Alighogy folytattam a munkát, egeket rengető robbanás rázta meg Asgardot…


	7. Chapter 7

_Ronan kifürkészhetetlen arckifejezéssel bámult rám a rácsokon. Unottan piszkálgattam a köpenyem ujját, nem nagyon zavartattam magamat. Kíváncsivá tett Thanos, és a színjátékom is egészen ügyesre sikerült. Akkor rontottam csak el, mikor megmentettem a fiát a hosszúhaláltól, de az igazat megvallva nem bántam meg, egy pillanatra sem. Sosem találkoztam olyannal, akiben ne lett volna valami jó, vagy aki nem számított volna semmit sem a világoknak. És Ronan az a fajta volt, aki gyerekesen kapott a rosszhoz, a jó elé lökte, de az Agysebészt nem téveszthette meg. Azonnal láttam a fényeket a sötét mögött, mikor újra belenyúltam az agyhullámaiba – na persze, ezúttal nem húztam meg semmit hirtelen, mert a múltkor is szinte frászban tört ki._

_Most is, ahogy ott bámult rám, észre sem vette, hogy a köpenyem birizgálása csak egy ürügy volt arra, hogy ne vegye gyanúsnak kezem lágy mozdulatait, amivel megkönnyítettem magamnak a hullámok közötti keresést. Ő csak ült a cellám előtt, kezében a hosszú fogantyújú harci kalapáccsal és nézett… és nézett._

– _Tudod, rég óta foglalkoztat… – törtem meg a csendet, mikor találtam egy nagyon is fényes szálat, azzal, hogy eltereltem a figyelmét, egyszerűen megránthattam. – Csirke, vagy áporszarvas?_

_A férfi nem reagált. Csak nézett._

– _Én jobb szeretem a fagylaltot, az asgardiak valami szenzációs almafagylaltot csinálnak…_

_Megint semmit._

– _Tudod, nem vagy bőbeszédű – tettem még hozzá, s végre a sötét elé húztam a világosabbik szálat… csakhogy alig engedtem el, visszacsúszott… makacs kree._

– _Vagy te beszélsz túl sokat – morogta, én pedig meglepve vigyorodtam el. Találkozásunk óta harmadszor, ha hozzám szólt._

– _Ó, nem, kifejezetten állíthatom, hogy csak annyit beszélek, amennyit kell, csak néha többet, olykor kevesebbet, de az is előfordul, hogy egyáltalán nem is mondok semmit. De ha nem mondok semmit, akkor hogyan is kerülhetne vissza a világ a rendes körforgásába?_

– _Nem vagy kicsit öntelt?_

– _Cáfolj rá a szavaimra! – vontam vállat egykedvűen._

– _Hihetetlen, hogy apám lát benned valamit – jelentette ki. – Én csak a bolondot veszem észre, a veszélyt, amit gyorsan, kímélet nélkül kellene eltűntetni._

– _Ú, a vádló vádol… na, mondd, mit tettem, ami így felzaklatott!_

– _Gamora küldhetett. Csakis ő._

– _Fogalmam sincs, ki az a Gamora – sóhajtottam türelmetlenül. – Asgardba indultam, de a siklóm kiesett a pályájáról. Csak a szerencse játéka, hogy egy bolygón, nem pedig az űr kellős közepén kötöttem ki – magyaráztam. – Primula L, Agysebész, rémlik? Az a dolgom, hogy a rosszból jót teremtsek. És a sötétséget megvilágítsam!_

– _Nagy munka egy olyan gyenge láncszemnek, mint te…_

– _Hadd emlékeztesselek, hogy akár most is elintézhetem, hogy az elektronok szétszedjék a mellkasodat! – sziszegtem. – Apád ostoba volt, kíváncsi vagyok, milyen arcot vág majd, ha kiderül…_

_Ronan nem válaszolt, de ezúttal egy gúnyos mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Jócskán elbizonytalanított._

* * *

„Alighogy folytattam a munkát, egeket rengető robbanás rázta meg Asgardot…"

Kettesével szedtem a lépcsőket a trónterem felé, miután ki tudtam jutni a rám borult sikló alól, közben nem is tudom hányszor ismételgettem magamban a vak reménnyel telt mondatot, _Loki és a többiek már ott vannak_. A földrengés, vagy inkább csak rengéshullám még háromszor ment végig Asgardon, s mindannyiszor ejtette rám a nehéz járművet. Természetesen megúsztam nagyobb sérülések nélkül, de a bordáim tüntetve lassítottak rajtam futás közben.

A trónterembe érve megkönnyebbült sóhajjal pillantottam meg a kétségbeesett csapatot hatalmas veszekedést lecsapva, de amint megláttak, mintha fejbe vágták volna őket, elhallgattak.

– Nem ússzátok meg! – fenyegettem őket, majd ledobtam magamról a lecsatolható páncél részeket. Vérzett a vállam, az oldalam és le mertem volna fogadni, hogy a hátam is, de nem foglalkoztam vele különösebben. Loki felé fordulva kérdeztem: – Mi a fene volt ez?

– Azt hittem, hogy te tudod – sziszegte. – A Bifrost megközelíthetetlen, Heimdall lezárta, hogy senki se tudjon átjönni, de ez csak halvány reményszikra. Valaki megtámadott minket.

– Erre valahogy én is rájöttem…

– Akkor mondj valamit, ami hasznos, Primula L! – kiáltott fel hirtelen. Zaklatott volt, a homlokán vérző vágás éktelenkedett. – Eddig békés volt a világ, most hogy betetted a lábad, Heimdall és még mindenki más megneszeli a csalásomat, aztán hirtelen szétrázzak a királyságot? Kell, hogy legyen logikus magyarázat, és azt hiszem, az a magyarázat _te_ vagy! Miattad állt minden a feje tetejére! Miféle lyukon jöttél át a világok között? Sőt, a legfontosabb, nyitva hagytad az átjárót, Virág?

– Sosem zárom be, lehetetlen!

– Mutattál egy utat a Kilenc Világ legféltettebbjéhez! – magán kívül üvöltött, soha életemben nem láttam még ilyen dühösnek. – Az univerzum minden ellenségét elvezethetted hozzánk!

– Ez blamázs, a lyukon csak Agysebészek közlekednek, és én vagyok az egyetlen!

– Most mégis itt van valaki! Hacsak nem egy újdonsült vagy rég elfeledett Agysebész vezeti a támadást Asgard ellen, akkor erős a gyanúm, hogy _te _tervezel valamit!

– Loki, elég! – Lady Sif kardot vont, de leintettem.

Közelebb léptem a királyhoz, egyenesen a szemébe nézve hajtottam térdet, kezeimet oldalra nyújtottam, teljesen kiszolgáltatottan, tiszta lelkiismerettel.

– Ha ezt komolyan gondolod, akkor ölj meg a gondok előtt! – kezdtem. – De tudd, hogy a szándékaim sosem sötétek, sosem játszanak az én javamra. Egy Agysebésznek nincsen élete, ezzel te is tökéletesen tisztában vagy!

A férfi elbizonytalanodva meredt rám, mozdulatlanul gondolkodott, majd kezeit a háta mögé téve kezdett el köröket róni. Kiegyenesedtem, tudtam, hogy észhez térítettem, bár arra nem gondoltam, hogy szó nélkül el is engedi a dolgot.

– Fel kell készülnünk – mondta végül. – Védjük a palotát, elrendelem a kijárási tilalmat világszerte… Fandral, küldj sürgönyt mindenhova; Lady Sif, rendezd el az őrséget; Volstagg és Hogun, gondoskodjatok a fegyverekről… és Virág…

Kíváncsian kaptam fel a fejemet.

– Ha igaz, amit mondasz, és velünk vagy… akkor minden erődre szükség lesz.

– Igen is!

_**Loki szemszöge**_

Kétkedtem Virág szavaiban, de abban a pillanatban csak rá támaszkodhattunk. Ha valaki más hozta át a támadókat a lyukon, szerencsés volt magunknál tartani minden univerzum leghatalmasabb fegyverét. Féltem, hogy ezúttal nagyobb pusztítás lesz, mint az éj-tündérek támadása után.

– Az Ősökre… – nyögtem, ahogy újabb rengések rázták a palotát. – Miféle erő lehet ez?

– Északról jönnek, a Bifrosttől! – válaszolta Virág, egy aprócska szerkezetet tartott a kezében.

– Az meg mi?

– A szenzor… jobb félni, mint megijedni – vont vállat. – Nem is a Bifrosttől… a Bifrostből…

– Hogyan?

Alighogy kiejtettem a szót, félelmetes pattanás, fülsüketítő rezgés dobott hátra minket. A trónterem javított oszlopai azonnal összeroppantak, alig tudtam elgurulni az egyik elől. Idegesen ugrottam föl, Virág után kutatott a szemem, de csak a romokban heverő terem tárult elém. Halálra válva kapkodtam levegő után a trón mögé siettem, és az elrejtett lándzsát markoltam kezembe. A legrosszabbra számítottam, félve, de kitekintettem a Szivárvány Hídra. A Bifrost a helyén volt ugyan, de fölötte hatalmas féreglyuk tátongott, olyan, mint a konvergencia napján. Ahogy a forróság megcsapta az arcomat, fájdalmas üvöltés közepette jöttem rá, kik is támadtak meg minket. Térdre estem az újabb és újabb erőterektől, a lándzsába kapaszkodva nyögtem:

– Heimdall!

A védőpajzs abban a pillanatban kezdte elkeríteni a palotát, én pedig erőt gyűjtve álltam lábra, hogy megkereshessem Virágot.

– Loki, az ispotály homlokzata beszakadt! – hallottam Lady Sifet. Nem akartam elhinni, semmi sem játszott az én szerencsémre. Dühösen fújtatva koppintottam a lándzsát a padlózathoz. Szinte éreztem, ahogy az energiámat felhasználva emelt a leszakadt téglákon. Sif hálásan bólintott, kifutott a teremből.

– Virág? – a hátamat tapogattam. Felszakadtak a régi sebek, a kezemet vér borította, mikor visszahúztam. – Virág?

– Még élek! – válaszolta a rekedtes hang. – Csak rám borult ez-az… mindjárt kint vagyok.

– Tűz Óriások! – köhögtem. A terjengő füst és por egyszerre rakódott le a tüdőmben. –Muspelheim fellázadt!

– Hogy jöttek át? Hol vannak?

– A Bifrost fölött van a féreglyuk…

– Van egy kapujuk, biztos nem az én útvonalamon jöttek – kezdte, s ekkor láttam, hogy a trón előtti lépcsőzeten megmozdult a leszakadt csillár. Azonnal odasiettem, letoltam a nőről. Arcát karcolások és vér borította, a kezembe kapaszkodva állt talpra. – A történelem megismétli önmagát?

– Vagy csak a hír terjed lassan… lekésték a nagy parádét! – ráztam a fejem. – Ez valami más.

– Loki! – ezúttal Fandral futott felénk, nehézkesen, de eljutott hozzánk. – Harckészültségben van a sereg és a nép is bezárkózott, mit tegyünk?

– Loki! – Heimdall hangja zengett az ajtóból. – A védőpajzs áll, mindenki a parancsot várja!

Mély levegőt vettem. A lehető legjobb tervet kellett kieszelnem. Nem bukhattunk el megint… az én uralkodásom alatt nem.

– Megvárjuk, hogy az arcukat mutassák. Védjük Asgardot. Nem támadunk! – hadartam, megragadtam Virág karját és az ellenkező irányba húztam. Két lépés után koppintottam a lándzsával, minden törmelék oldalra söprődött. – Menjetek! Legyetek készen!

_**Virág szemszöge**_

Loki terve egyelőre homályos volt számomra, és nagyon reméltem, hogy nem csak a pánik beszélt belőle. A börtönbe vezetett, ami viszont meglepett. Egyenesen Odin cellájához mentünk, az ágynál könyörgőn meredt rám.

– Ébreszd fel – nyögte.

– Ez nem ilyen egyszerű…

– Virág, ébreszd fel az apámat! – ismételte csöndesen, lágy hangon. Nem követelőzött, nem ordibált, Odint az apjának nevezte. Ennél zavaróbb már nem is lehetett volna. – Csak kérdezni akarok tőle valamit.

– Nem tudom felébreszteni! – sóhajtottam. Loki csalódottan meredt az alvó férfire. – Loki, van terved?

– Újra ez a kérdés… – nevetett fel keserűen. – Védekezünk… nem kell terv…

– Neked mindig van…

– A fenébe is! – hátat fordított nekem. Zöld vértjén átütött a rubintvörös vér. Sóhajtott, megdörzsölte az arcát. – Túl sok katasztrófa éri mostanában Asgardot… gyanúsan sok… és félek, hogy köze van Odin rosszabbodó állapotához. Ó, Virág… most aztán jól jönne egy kis segítség…

– Talán ha megkeresnénk Thort…

– Eszedbe se jusson! – hirtelen pördült felém, kétségbeesetten húzta ki magát. – Ha nem a csatában halok meg, majd ő megfojt! Adtam rá pár okot, és semmi kedvem szembenézni a következményekkel.

Legyintettem. Egyszerű felvetés volt csupán. Nem voltam harcos, se vezér… egyszerű sebész, aki már elkezdhetett volna gondolkodni a visszavonuláson. Még csak jó tanáccsal sem láthattam el, ez a szint túl magas volt már nekem. Ahogy arra a sápadt arcra néztem, mintha egyszerre rúgott volna gyomorszájon mindaz, amit el kellett szenvednie. Láttam a sötétséget, mikor Frigga halála után érdeklődtem, de a fény már előre lépett és az elméje tiszta maradt. Az volt a gond, hogy még mindig emlékeztették a hibáira és a bűneire, miközben már rég túllépett volna rajtuk. Most pedig a helyett, hogy fellélegezne a Három Harcos és Lady Sif állítólagos beletörődése után, még a Tűz Óriásoknak is háborúsdihoz támad kedvük. Lokinak szüksége volt rám, hogy ne boruljon át a ló másik oldalára…

– Összefogunk… – jelentettem ki, mire felkapta a fejét. – A Tűz Óriások erősek, de nem tudhatják, hogy most én is itt vagyok… méghozzá Asgard oldalán… és ki tudhatna többet a Tűz Óriásokról, mint a királyuk lánya?

Először évezredek után, láttam, ahogy Loki arcára gúnyos mosoly varázsolódott.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Nagyon sajnálom, sokáig nem posztoltam... de íme az engesztelés! :DDD**

_Még csak két nap sem telhetett el abból a hétből, amit Thanos elrendelt, de Ronan kivitt a cellából és alagút jött alagút után. Órákon át csak meneteltünk. _

– _Ez valami új féle kínzatás? – kérdeztem vigyorogva, mire megállt és felém fordult._

– _Nem várom meg, amíg az apám beidomít – kezdte semmitmondó tekintettel. – Nekem most kell a segítséged._

– _Miből gondolod, hogy segítek?_

_Lila szemei végig cikáztak rajtam, hatalmas tenyerével átfogta a csuklómat, hogy tovább húzzon, de két lépés után balra fordult, valami mélyedésbe._

– _Épp úgy rühelled Thanost, mint én – lekapott egy fáklyát a falról. Vasrácsos ajtók sorakoztak egymás után. A levegő nehéz, dohos volt. – Segíteni fogsz, letaszítjuk a trónjáról._

_Döbbenten hallgattam őt. Szerettem volna mélyre nyúlni a gondolataiban, de túl gyorsan gyalogoltunk, a lábam elé kellett néznem._

– _Így már látok relációt a dologban – hümmögtem. Ő elégedett félmosolyra húzta a száját, egy rozsdásabb ajtót belökött. A fény kínzó volt, jobb kezemmel a szememet védtem, aztán lassan kirajzolódott előttem egy jármű. Több méterrel a fejem felé magasodott, sosem láttam még olyat az előtt. Ronan bevezetett a belsejébe._

– _Távolabb kell lennünk Thanostól, de itt maradunk a Halán. Bizonyosan más bolygókra küld majd utánad csapatokat – magyarázta, miközben a vezérlőfülkében gombokat nyomogatott. Nem-igen terveztem vele maradni, de legalább a cellából kivitt. A megfelelő időben egyszerűen megszökhettem tőle. Mégis csak sürgetett az idő!_

_Beprogramozta az úti célt, aztán hátradőlt a székében és a legtermészetesebbnek vélt módon engem bámult. És csak bámul, és bámult… majd' beleőrültem! A köpenyem ujját birizgáltam, felvont szemöldökkel meredtem a semmibe, ajkaimat összepréseltem és sóhajtottam. Mikor már pattanásig feszítette idegeimet az a csönd, nem bírtam tovább, rá néztem._

– _Pontosan mit kell majd tennem? – kérdeztem, bár tudtam, hogy a leszállás után azonnal el kellett tűnnöm. Csak beszéltetni akartam._

– _Jól fog jönni a manipulációs képességed._

– _Nincs olyanom._

– _Akkor a tudatbénítás._

– _Az sincs._

– _Gondolatolvasás?_

– _Ez a chip blokkolja – a nyakamra böktem._

– _Majd kivágom – morogta, én pedig elkerekedett szemekkel vettem mély levegőt. – Na, meg az elektrongerjesztés elnyerte a tetszésemet. És ha az apám szerint nagy a hatalmad, akkor jobb, ha nálam vagy, mint nála._

_Megforgattam a szememet. Ilyet se pipáltam még…_

– _A csinos Tűz Óriásokra pedig buknak a kree férfiak. Veled könnyű lesz szövetségeseket toborozni._

_Az utolsó két mondatára meglepetten kaptam fel a fejemet. Gúnyos vigyor jelent meg az arcán, tekintete sötét volt._

* * *

– Nem tudom hány mágusotok van, minden esetre szólítsd a palotába az összeset, aki egy aprót is ért a fagy mágiájához! – mondtam Lokinak, ahogy felszaladtunk a lépcsőn. A rezgéshullámok lassacskán elhaltak, gyanús csönd állt be a birodalomba. A Három Harcos és Lady Sif megint csak oltári veszekedést folytattak, mikor megérkeztünk trónterembe. Rájuk rivalltam: – Fogjátok be!

– A Tűz Óriások flottája többszöröse a miénknek! – jelentette Fandral, megragadta a vállamat és a gigantikus ablak felé fordított. A féreg lyukból egyre több sötét léghajó jött ki, amőba alakzatba közeledtek a palota felé. – Az éj-tündérek támadása óta gyenge a védőpajzs, egy lövésre szertefoszlana.

– A hadsereg zúgolódik! Odint akarja mindenki! – tette hozzá Lady Sif türelmetlenül.

Lokira pillantottam. A férfi még egy darabig a földet kémlelte, aztán lénye elváltozott, a hajdani király alakját vette fel. Jámbor tekintete szívbe markoló volt.

– Akkor megkapják – mondta. – Szólok hozzájuk pár szót, és visszatérek! Virág, tartsd a frontot!

A Tűz Óriások hamarosan betöltötték a látóteret. A legnagyobb hajó halál nyugodt tempóban áthatolt a védőpajzson, aminek zöldes derengése harmat képében hullott alá. A pilótafülke üvegrésze felnyílt, ismerős férfi állt ki a kapott „erkélyre". Tekintete találkozott az enyémmel. Mérhetetlen düh lett úrrá rajtam, szívesen kilőttem volna rá pár lándzsát. A népem hű nagyhercege volt, aki apám halála után átvette a hatalmat és örökre száműzetett engem. Tudtam, hogy nem fog felismerni, akkoriban fogpiszkálónyi kislány voltam. Lord Groegen.

– Asgard népe! – dörmögte öblösen. A félkört alkotó flotta hajóinak oldaláról visszacsapódott a hang, bárki gond nélkül kisilabizálhatta, mit mondott. – Oly sok hadjárat után… Muspelhiemé hat világ… mától Asgard is. Íme, a Tűz Óriások korszaka.

– Na, csak lassan! – kiáltottam vissza, mire összerezzent, ingerülten nézett rám. – Asgard nem adja magát olyan könnyen!

– Máris vesztettek, te lány! – ahogy ezt kimondta, bőre izzani kezdett, tenyerében parázsló gomolyag keletkezett. Mielőtt arcon dobhatott volna vele, elektronokból pajzsot generáltam magam köré. Az eldobott golyó nekivágódott a falnak, szikrázott, majd leesett elém és kihunyt.

– Hol vannak azok a mágusok? – ordítottam el magamat, remélve, hogy Loki valami csoda folytán meghallotta. A léghajókból gigantikus katapultok emelkedtek ki. Az az ártalmatlan parázsdarab, amit az uralkodó hajított, most százszor akkora méretben hullott a palota falaira.

A kért mágusok szépen felsorakoztak, de rengések, törmelékhullások közepette néhányan használhatatlanná váltak. A Három Harcos és Lady Sif nyilakkal próbálták leszedni a katapultokat irányító Tűz Óriásokat.

– Aki csak teheti, kezdje a fagy mágiát! A hajókat csak azzal lehet kiiktatni! – utasítottam.

– Virág!

Fandral kiabált torkaszakadtából, mikor feléjük fordultam, megpillantottam a hatalmas tűzgolyót a trónterem terasza felé repülni. Ösztönösen cselekedtem, megnyomtam a fülem mögötti chipet, ezzel minden sebészeti kelléket kikapcsolva, s a természet adta tudományomat vettem ezúttal elő. Rég nem használtam, féltem, hogy berozsdásodtam, de mikor tenyeremből kilövellt a felénk száguldó golyónak a fele, megkönnyebbültem. Több energiát fektettem bele, irányítottam, kilöktem a másikat a pályájáról. Nagyjából a mellettünk lévő helységet rombolhatta szét az izzó óriás.

– Na, jó, azért, ezt sem fogom megismételni! – mondtam, s visszakapcsoltam a chipeket.

– Megmentettél minket! – Lady Sif döbbent hangjára megforgattam a szememet.

– Ajvé, virágkoszorút a nyakamba! – gúnyolódtam. – Bárki megtette volna. Fandral, kimegyek a siklómért! Lehet, hogy fedeznetek kell!

– Menj! – intett a harcos.

A lehető leggyorsabban futottam le a lépcsőkön. Az udvarra érve már láttam is az én drágaságomat, csak a füvészkerten kellett volna átvágnom, de akkor újabb golyó érkezett a semmiből, egyenesen a siklómra esett. A fájdalom elöntötte a testemet, a gép leszakadt az idegrendszeremről, megsemmisülése pedig alapjáraton érzékeny pontokat talált el. Magamból kifordulva üvöltöttem, a térdre esésből fölállva akartam odarohanni, belekapaszkodni abba, mi megmaradt hű társamból, de erős karok fogták át a derekamat. Loki szinte visszaráncigált a palotába, ellenállt kapálózásomnak.

– Engedj el! – zokogtam. A siklómmal mindenem odaveszett. Hogy mehettem volna vissza a Halára? Hogyan folytathattam volna egyáltalán a karrieremet?

Az addig blokkolt emlékek egyszerre törtek rám, egyre nehezedett lelkem a nyomás alatt.

„_Segíteni fogok, de nem az apád megölésében… tudom, hogy valahol mélyen te egy jó kree vagy!"_

„_Sosem találkoztam még egy hozzád hasonló nővel, Primula L."_

„_A nagyratörő terveid rontanak el mindent, hallgass rám egyszer az életben!"_

„_Hello, én vagyok Peter Quill, a Star Lord, ez meg itt a csapatom. Ronan ámokfutásának vetünk véget, te is segíthetsz…"_

„_Lehoznám neked a csillagokat is… bármit…"_

„_Tudod, kik válnak magányossá, Ronan?"_

_**Loki szemszöge**_

Virág teljesen összeroskadt. Szívet tépő zokogása közben lassan a földre csúszott, közben fogtam karjait, nem akartam, hogy megüsse magát. Kimerültnek látszott, kétségbeesettnek és talán még fájdalmai is volt. Állandóan azt hajtogatta: „Én nem így akartam."

– Az ég szerelmére, itt fogunk meghalni, ha… – jött Fandral a folyóson, de döbbenten hagyta abba mondatát, megtorpant, látva az összetört nőt. Nem törődtem vele, Virág térdhajlatához nyúltam, bal kezét átvetettem a nyakamon és ölbe vettem őt. Feje tehetetlenül a vállamra esett, mandula szemei könyörgőn révedtek a semmibe, krokodilkönnyek csorogtak arcán. – Mégis mi történt?

Ki akartam kerülni a harcost, de utamat állta. Kénytelen voltam a szemébe nézni. Ő is épp úgy aggódott az agy kurkászért, mint én.

– A sikló… – motyogtam. –Virág részévé vált. Most minden, ami a siklóban volt elraktározva, az ő fejében kavarog. Kell majd néhány perc, amíg magához tér.

– Hogy lehetsz ilyen nyugodt? Nézd, hiszen szenved! – nyüszítette. Erőszakosan kikapta a kezemből, egy oszlophoz lépett és leült a tövébe. Nagy gonddal ringatta a nőt, gyengéden jártatta tenyerét a karján fel és le. – Nem lesz semmi baj!

Lehajtottam a fejemet.

_**Virág szemszöge**_

_Éjszaka volt. Nyugodt szuszogással pihentettem Ronan mellkasán a fejemet, miközben az ablakon át a csillagokat kémleltem. A kree szinte görcsösen kapaszkodott belém, karjai a derekam köré fonódtak. Gondolataiba kukkantva megállapíthattam: soha senki nem ölelte át._

_Hirtelen felindulásból feljebb kúsztam az ágyon, megfordultam, fölé hajoltam. Kérdőn tekintett szemembe, de mielőtt szólhatott is volna valamit, halvány mosolyomat ajkaira ragasztottam._

_**Loki szemszöge**_

– A Tűz Óriások egyre csak özönlenek! – Lady Sif hangját hallottuk a folyosó végéből, de Fandral nem moccant. Szorosan tartotta a levegő után kapkodó nőt. – Loki! A mágusok kezdenek kifogyni az erejükből!

– Nem tehetünk semmit! – förmedtem rá, ingerülten tekintettem felé. – Amíg Virág nem tér magához, nem kaptok újabb parancsokat! A mágusoknak ki kell tartaniuk!

– Az királyi istálló beszakadt és a kincstár oldalába is tüzes golyó markolt! A palota össze fog omlani, ha nem cselekszünk!

Nem válaszoltam letérdeltem Fandral elé és tenyeremet Virág homlokára tettem. A harcos gyilkos pillantást vetett rám, el akarta tartani előlem, de én átkaroltam a remegő nőt és a lehető legóvatosabban húztam az ölembe.

_**Virág szemszöge**_

– _Nem értelek… – jegyeztem meg, miközben belebújtam a fehér köpenybe. Ronan kíváncsian kapta fel a fejét, addig a pamlagon ült, késeit felsorakoztatta a kis asztalon, élezte őket. Csak egy nadrág volt rajta, nem-igen zavartatta magát. – Élhetnél nyugodt életet, növényeket termeszthetnél a kertedben és gondtalan fütyörészés közepette barkácsolhatnál. Mégis a nehezebb ösvényen vágsz át, inkább halál közeli élmények után kajtatsz._

– _Akkor valamiben hasonlítunk – mondta közönyösen. – Fordítva van rajtad a póló._

_Sóhajtottam, lerángattam magamról a köpenyt._

– _Talán nem látszok nyugodtnak? – kérdezte aztán. Arcátlan módon végig nézte, ahogy megfordítottam a pólómat. Ajkam huncut mosolyra húzódott. – Én meg vagyok ezzel elégedve._

– _Jó tudni…_

– _Nem hiszel nekem – tovább csiszolta a kés pengéjét._

– _Csak kétkedem – odalépkedtem, mellékuporodtam a pamlagra. – Minden esetre jobb lesz, ha itt maradok és vigyázok rád._

_Lekicsinylően nevetett fel._

– _Te vigyázol rám?_

– _Miért ne? – elvettem egy cirádásabb tőrt, tanulmányozni kezdtem. – Elvégre én vagyok az Agysebész. Az egyetlen, hogy pontos legyek. Odin kedvence, Niflheim védőszentje, és még Alfheim királyát is én kezeltem. Primula L., a csodálatos, mindenki gyámolítója, a legek legje._

– _Hát persze, a legbeképzeltebb – csak húzott, és ezt jól tudtam. Tettetett sértődöttséggel öklöztem a vállára. Szórakozott vigyorral nézett rám. Azelőtt sosem láttam vigyorogni. – A legönteltebb, leghiúbb és naivabb. A legek legje, ahogy mondtad. Idegesítő szószátyár, hetyke nőszemély, ha engem kérdezel…_

_Miközben sorolt, letette a kést és a fenőt, lábaimat az ölébe húzta, én pedig nyaka köré fontam a karjaimat._

_**Loki szemszöge**_

Valamiféle képben vissza kellett rántanom a valóságba, de lassan beleburkolózott a „blokkolt emlékekbe". Ha hagytam volna, lassan felemésztette volna minden energiáját, végkimerültségben halt volna meg a karjaim között. Determináltam magam, ellenben félve Fandral reakciójától, többször is átgondoltam, mit teszek.

– Csókold meg! – mondtam neki hirtelen.

– Mi?

– Csókold meg! – ismételtem valamivel ingerültebben. – Vagy én fogom!

Mintha villám csapott volna belé, Virág feje alá nyúlt, közelebb hajolt hozzá. Szememet forgatva néztem félre. Féltékeny…

_**Virág szemszöge**_

_Ronan elkapta a karomat, visszarántott az ajtóból._

– _Mégis mit képzelsz? Hagyom, hogy átállj az oldalukra? – üvöltötte._

– _Ha azt hiszed, melletted állok majd és végig nézem, ahogy kipusztítasz egy egész kultúrát, akkor álmodsz! – sziszegtem._

– _Miért maradtál eddig velem, mikor tudtad, mire készülök?_

– _Úgy gondoltam sikerül majd meggyőznöm téged! – könnyek folytak le az arcomon. Közelebb léptem hozzá, mélyen a szemébe néztem. – De ha csak fegyverekkel fog menni, hát legyen!_

_Kicsavartam karomat a szorításából, de mielőtt kimehettem volna, Ronan a derekamnál fogva megpörgetett tengelyem körül, és engem nyomott az ajtónak, becsapva azt. Felszisszentem a fájdalomtól, de hangom elhalt, amint észrevettem, mennyire közel volt most hozzám. Két öklöm a mellkasán volt, próbáltam távolabb tartani, de roppant erejével szemben ez olyan volt, mint halottnak a csók. Vértje nélkül olyan közvetlenebbnek tűnt._

– _Mit kellene tennem, hogy velem maradj?– kérdezte hirtelen._

– _Hagyj fel az esztelen rombolási mániáddal!_

– _Primula… – sóhajtotta türelmetlenül. – Kérhetsz akármit! Lehoznám neked a csillagokat is… bármit!_

_Komoran meredtem rá. Tudnia kellett, mi következett ezek után._

Puha ajkat éreztem az enyémen táncolni, borosta szúrt kicsit. A felismeréstől halálra váltan meresztettem el a szememet, Fandral belemászott a privát szférámba! Tiszta erőmből ellöktem magamtól, levegő után kapkodva lódultam előre, négykézláb kúsztam arrébb, visszafordultam a méltatlankodó harcoshoz. Loki elégedett mosollyal figyelt engem mellőle. Szívesen megfojtottam volna, annyi szent.

Hiányérzetem támadt. Az én drága siklóm…

Az oszlopba kapaszkodva állásba tornáztam magam, visszautasítottam Fandral segédkezét. Fél úton viszont – mikor ő már jócskán előttünk járt – belekaroltam a királyba.

– Mondd, hogy nem te vetted rá… – nyögtem dühösen, mire vigyorogva lehajtotta a fejét. – Meg foglak ölni.

– Állj be a sorba!

A trónterembe érve összeszedtem magam. Nem akartam, hogy lássák, mennyire megbénított a gyász, próbáltam úgy viselkedni, mintha mi sem történt volna. Egyelőre csöndben figyeltem Lokit, ahogy dirigált. Más sem hiányzott nekem, csak az a sok fránya emlék.

– A mágusok felváltva menjenek pihenni, de nem hagyhatjuk abba a harcot!

– Loki! – szólítottam meg. – Van egy jobb ötletem.


	9. Chapter 9

_Mordály zúgolódva tért vissza a kabinba. Az előbb a pilóta fülkében veszekedett a vezető Star Lorddal, most pedig levetette magát elém a kanapéra. Épp Peter zenelejátszóját tanulmányoztam, sikerült kilopnom az övéből, mikor nem figyelt. Érdekes volt, sárga, sosem láttam ahhoz hasonlót… pedig mennyit időztem halandók között!_

_– __Ez a fafej úgy fel tud húzni! – dörmögte a mosómedve._

_– __Már csak a jelenléte irritáló, ha onnan vesszük. De érti a dolgát és a jó cél érdekében harcol… – komolyan tekintettem rá._

_– __Köszönöm, de nem kértem analízist a betegről!_

_– __Gúnyolódj csak!_

_– __Én vagyok Groot._

_Groot felé fordultam. Mióta találkoztunk, csak ezt hajtogatta, és Mordály értette, illetve nem is tudom… talán a hanglejtése jelentett volna valamit? Minden esetre felvontam a szemöldökömet, látva a mosómedve bosszús arcát._

_Sokáig nem mondott semmit, kezdett beállni a kínos csönd, de megelőztem._

_– __Ha meg van a kő, és Ronan újra a kezeim közé került… – kezdtem. – Mit fogtok csinálni?_

_– __Úgy volt, hogy kitéphetem a gerincét! – kapta fel erre Drax a fejét. Az akció során számtalan halált ígért Ronanre előttem, de minduntalan csitítottam. Most csak a szememet forgattam. Bamba hangja néha felkeltette bennem türelmetlen énemet. – Miért nem téphetem ki?_

_– __Mert meg akarom gyógyítani._

_– __Miért akarod meggyógyítani? – kérdezte ezúttal Mordály, számon kérően fonta össze karjait a mellkasa előtt. – Mióta csatlakoztál, csak ez megy. Ronant meggyógyítom ekkor, akkor, sőt, inkább most… még Peter is hisz neked… de miért akarod megmenteni azt a gyilkost?_

_– __Én vagyok Groot._

_Hirtelen csönd lett. Mordály hümmögött, kuncogott és lassan szívből feltörő kacajjal vetette hátra a fejét. – Ne beszélj hülyeséget, Groot! Doki, hallod ezt? Még hogy szerelmes… kérlek, ne ess kétségbe drága barátom, de az Agysebésznek nincsenek érzései! – nem mondtam semmit, nem is nevettem velük. Zavartan fürkésztem újra a zenelejátszót. Már kezdtem én is kételkedni abban, hogy azokat a bizonyos érzéseket valaha is képes lettem volna ugyan úgy törölni, mint a többit. Talán Grootnak igaza volt. Egy fa mondta volna meg, mi az igazság?_

_Rá pillantottam. Értetlenül szemezett velem, édes naivsággal mondta tovább az ő egymondatos prédikációját._

_– __Én vagyok Groot! – akaratosabban ismételgette. Mordály mind ahányszor hangosabban nevetett… elvégre egy Agysebésznek nincsenek érzései._

* * *

Az újabb emlékfoszlány miatt meg kellett állnom. Egy pillanatig a semmibe révedve nyomtam le a kis gombócot a torkomban, visszaerőltettem könnyeimet a helyükre.

Loki a tervemhez igazodva állt meg a trónterem közepén, a mágusok köré gyűltek egy nagyobb körben, a Három Harcos és Lady Sif pedig parancsomra vastag kabátokat hozatott. Jelt adtam, a király pedig a zománcozott padlózatba vágta a lándzsa fejét, a mágusok egy-egy tartóoszlophoz nyomták tenyerüket. A terem, és hamarosan az egész palota – kicsit lassabban, mint vártam – jeges rétegbe burkolózott.

Csönd volt. Leheletünk fehéren gomolygott előttünk, az apró szemű hópihék nyugodt táncban szállingóztak ránk. Loki elengedte a lándzsát, kezei nélkül is működött. Elképedve, elégedetten nevetett fel.

– Sikerült, Virág, pont, ahogy mondtad! – rám tekintett, de arcáról azonnal lefagyott a jókedv.

Tudtam, mit láthatott. Tűz Óriásként – még ha csak részben is voltam az – a hideg bénító, fájdalmas érzést telített egész testemben. Pilledt voltam, no, meg minden bizonnyal fal fehér. Legyintettem, nem akartam, hogy megint miattam vesztegessük az időt. Az erkélyhez csoszogtam, és kedvező látvány fogadott. A jég gyorsan terjedt, befagyasztotta a Szivárvány Híd alatt a tengert, befedte a várost. Önelégülten pillantottam fel az addig magabiztos Lord Groegenre. Mérhetetlen döbbenet volt arcukra írva. Nagyon is jól szórakoztam.

Visszafordultam a harcosokhoz.

– Itt nem állhatunk meg – kezdtem. Éreztem, ahogy egyre gyengültek végtagjaim. Hangom remegett, de több energiát pumpáltam bele, inkább kiabáltam. – Bezárjuk a féreg lyukat, és akik itt maradnak, azokkal vagy mi, vagy a fagy végez.

– Veled mi lesz? – Fandral majdnem hozzámért, de ügyesen elcsusszantam előtte. – Nem árt meg a hideg, Virág?

– Én vagyok az Agysebész! – hiú vigyor varázsolódott az arcomra, nagyon reméltem, hogy nem tűnt olyan műnek, mint amilyen igazából volt.

Utólag áldottam magam, amiért kivettem a szenzort a siklóból. Hogun hozott nekem egy asgardi számítógépet… illetve valami ahhoz hasonló szerkezetet, amihez hozzákapcsolhattam. Csak képernyője volt, az is holografikus terület, arany keretben. Segítségül hívtam kvantum fizikai tudásomat, villám gyorsan módot kellett volna fabrikálnom. De a bénulás az agyi funkcióimat is lassította a szívem verése mellett. Sokszor kellett pislognom, hogy rájöjjek, mit is mutatott a kijelző.

– A féreglyukat odaátról generálták, muszáj átmenni, hogy becsukjuk! – kezdtem, dideregve húztam össze magamon a szőrmekabátot, amit Fandral terített a hátamra abban a pillanatban. – Ott lesz egy kő. Tulajdonképpen önmagát ellátó energiaforrás. Nem tudom, hogyan, de működésbe léptették… azt a követ kell leállítanunk.

– Olyan, mint a Tesseract? – kérdezte Lady Sif, gúnyosan sandítva Lokira. A király türelmetlenül forgatta a szemét, intett, hogy folytassam.

– Ez _a _Tesseract. Hatalmas a gammasugárzás, minden jel arra utal, hogy náluk van!

– Lehetetlen! – nyögte Volstagg. – Hiszen mi vittük a Gyűjtőhöz, biztonságban, lezárva!

Elöntött a méreg. Sosem találkoztam a Gyűjtővel, de jól tudtam ki volt ő, és a termetes harcos beszámolója úgy rugóztatta bensőmben az információkat, amiket tudtam róla, hogy tarthatatlanul kiköpködtem, új erőre kapva kiabáltam a plafonra meredve.

– Odin kincseskamrájába kellett volna tenni, nem pedig egy habókos semmirekellőhöz, aki ráadásul csaknem nyolcszor lett lecsukva, mert világuralomra akart törni! – olyan egyértelműen volt ott az a jelzőtábla: CSAK A GYŰJTŐHÖZ NE VIDD, MERT LEIGÁZZA A KILENC VILÁGOT, hogy szinte sírva-röhögve őrjöngtem. – Mégis ki adta ezt a parancsot?

– Maga Odin! – sziszegte Lady Sif.

Lokira pillantottam, de ő védekezően tette fel mindkét kezét.

– Börtönben voltam!

– Azt a leborulóját! – szitkozódtam már csak suttogva. – Bárki megvehette tőle, lefizethette… a Gyűjtő nem Tűz Óriás… semmi haszna nem lenne ebből. Csinálhatta volna egyedül is… ez más…

– Virág, várjuk a parancsot! – sürgetett a király.

– Egyedül nem fog menni. Hacsak nincs egy tíz méteres csúzlitok, sehogy sem jutunk át élve…

– Mit kellene tennünk?

Fandralra néztem. Elvetemült ötletem támadt.


End file.
